Commercial database systems rely on representations of data stored in the database in order to efficiently query the data. Column-store database systems may have tables with billions of rows. Current disk-based methods of querying these numerous rows may be inoperable or impractical for use with in-memory column store operations. In addition, conventional ways of representing data can be slow and memory expensive.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.